Solo no me ames
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: ¿que se pueden pedir cuando todo termina y cuando confían tremendamente el uno en el otro? un fic HHr. ¡Reviews please!


Bueno gente linda de acá estoy otra vez con un fic. Antes que nada aclaro que Harry Potter no me pertenece y que la historia tiene escenas lemon que quizás no sean del todo de su agrado. De igual forma, los que quieran leerlo, espero que les guste. Muchos besos a todos y gracias.

Sólo... no me ames 

Sólo una noche. Y la inminente batalla se acercó de esa forma, con él no dispuesto a detenerla, con él desbastado. Con él mirando el danzar de las llamas en la chimenea y sintiéndose pequeño, tanto, que se encogió en sí mismo. Su corazón latía velozmente en su pecho y el sudor le perlaba la frente.

El miedo se presenta en tantas formas diferentes que es imposible distinguirlo en las más pequeñas situaciones. De todas formas, el temor no abandona a nadie, ni siquiera a los valientes. Tener coraje no implica no temer, no implica dejar de valorar la vida, a los que te enseñan a vivir. Y por eso él tenía miedo. Él... A quien le llamaban el niño-que-vivió, sólo porque, cuando era un pequeño, había logrado resistir una maldición imperdonable, la peor de todas.

¿Pero a costa de qué? Se miró las manos, le temblaban.

La puerta de Grimmauld Place se abrió y una figura se asomó en absoluto silencio. Por un momento pensó que sería Tonks que venía a buscar a Remus, pues este llevaba horas metido en su habitación, pero al no ver a nadie tropezarse con el paragüero o al retrato de la Sra. Black en calma, desechó su día. Por otro lado, estaba seguro que Remus hacia rato no estaba en el cuarto.

Entonces vio la carita de Hermione mirarlo con expresión curiosa.

- pensé que dormías – le confesó – Sólo quería saber si estabas bien...

- ¿Porqué?

- B-bueno, no fuiste hoy a la Madriguera – le contestó ella con cierto nerviosismo impregnado en su voz. Como nunca la había escuchado.

Él se puso de pie mirándola intensamente. El fuego crepitando era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la sala. Y ellos mantenían una lucha de miradas. De pronto una diminuta lágrima cayó del ojo de Hermione y a esta le siguió otra, y otra, y muchas más; a pesar de que la expresión de la prefecta seguía intacta, observándolo, desnudándolo con el solo mirarlo. Llegando hasta lo más profundo de sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

_**Dime porqué lloras...**_

- ¿Estás...? – soltó suavemente contorsionando el rostro. ¿Porqué venía a llorar aquí?

_**De felicidad...**_

- Sí... Llorando. ¡pero no de tristeza Harry! – exclamó su amiga acercándose – Veo en tus ojos de la misma forma en que lo hacía antes, mucho tiempo atrás. Antes de que...

- Entendí.

- Y Eso me hace feliz. Aunque...

_**Y porqué te ahogas?**_

Ella bajó el rostro, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado repentinamente y el fuego se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos marrones, donde él se hundía, como en lodo, sin salida, irremediablemente. Se le acercó.

- ¿Aunque...?

Por la Soledad 

Entonces la muchacha levantó el rostro y sus miradas se cruzaron. Se penetraron. Se hicieron una. Precediendo millones de escalofríos que recorrieron la piel de Hermione al encontrarse con Harry tan cerca suyo. Su mano casi rozando su rostro. Y pudiendo ella, percibir su cálido aliento en el rostro. Quizás él ni siquiera notaba el efecto que causaba en ella.

La forma en que la estremecía. La manera en que era capaz de dar todo por mirarle así, por sentirse mirada así... Él ignoraba tantas cosas que realmente dolía.

- Aunque – prosiguió la frase inconclusa – Me has hecho mucha falta... Me he sentido tan sola sin ti. Honestamente, Harry, yo no sé vivir lejos de ti y todo este año, ha sido difícil verte tan alejado de mí.

- Hermione...

- Shh... escúchame. Ha sido tan difícil ser Hermione sin Harry. Y tener a Ron pero no a Harry – su voz parecía quebrarse en cualquier momento – A veces era tan como siempre y otras veces una situación demasiado desconocida para nosotros... para mí... Harry...

_**Di porqué me tomas, fuerte así mis manos y tus pensamientos te van llevando...**_

Ella caminó a toda prisa la poca distancia que le separaba de su mejor amigo. Merlín... su mejor amigo. Al que le tomó las manos y le miró con una intensidad sacada de las fuerzas de su corazón. Y las acercó hasta su boca, aferrándose a su piel con todo su amor. Hermione era capaz de amar al mundo entero por rozar esas manos, por llevarse el sabor de la piel de Harry. Lo necesitaba. Cuanto lo amaba...

Se quería dejar llevar por la sensación de amarle. Por la sensación de saber que en ese cuarto, junto al calor de la chimenea, el mundo se cerraba en ellos dos y no existía nada más que su Mejor amigo. "merlín... mi mejor amigo" pensó sonriendo con suavidad.

Harry se enterró en su mirada, buscando una razón a todo, a lo que nunca entendía, pues, de alguna forma u otra, ella siempre tenía todas las respuestas a sus dudas. Pero ahí no encontraba nada claro o quizás él, no tenía nada claro.

Siempre habían sido tan unidos... Formando casi un solo ser. Que a veces Harry no comprendía donde acababa uno y donde empezaba el otro. Y eso le gustaba. Le hacía sentirse parte de alguien y que, de esa manera, alguien era parte de él.

Yo te quiero tanto 

- Harry... ¿Porqué veo tanta desesperanza en tus ojos? Yo...

Él soltó una risa. Había cosas que Hermione no entendía.

- Te quiero tanto – susurró casi en su oído. Le soltó suavemente las manos y miró la chimenea. El calor la hacía decir cosas que tenía en su corazón. El ambiente. El cuarto. Él frente a ella mirándola de esa forma que aunque cerrara los ojos se perpetuaba en su mente.

_**¿Y porqué será?**_

- No... – soltó él en el mismo susurro. Quería buscar en su mirar... quería ver la realidad que tenía eso en sus ojos marrones. Que lo miel de sus pupilas llenase lo verde de las suyas y el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante, para siempre llevarlo junto a él. Para mañana tenerlo junto a él.

_**Loco testarudo, no lo dudes más. **_

_**Aunque en el futuro haya un muro enorme, yo no tengo miedo, quiero enamorarme...**_

- ¿qué dices Harry? Por supuesto que sí.

- P-Pero...

- No importa – su suavidad era tanta que Harry la sintió frágil. Entonces ella volteó a verle. Podía ver algunas brillosas lágrimas en sus ojos, amenazando con caer, con arruinar la imagen da dureza que siempre llevaba ella consigo. Sin embargo, Potter siempre veía más allá de eso. Siempre.

- Her...

- ¡No importa! – soltó otra vez y le sonrió. ¡Merlín le estaba sonriendo! – Yo sé que no me correspondes, Harry, pero eso... no importa. ¡Quiero decir! Yo soy muy feliz siendo tu mejor amiga y no me molesta... que no sientas lo mismo que yo. Que... no me ames...

Él la observó fijamente. Hermione se debatía por mirarle a él o a las paredes resquebrajadas de la sala. Y se moría por encontrar una explicación que le dejase satisfecho. Pero a él nada le dejaría más satisfecho. Ella... ¿Le amaba? La felicidad recorrió cada rincón de su ser llenando todos de una energía inexplicable que le hacía perder la razón y tener deseos de llevarla con él y...

Pero no. Nada de lo que soñaba era posible. Si ella le amaba, entonces él... No.

- No es eso – susurró él antes de poder arrepentirse.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo sí te amo, Hermione, pero no es eso...

- Entonces... ¿Qué es?

- La guerra... Voldemort... la batalla que mañana he de librar. Todo.

No me ames porque pienses que parezco diferente 

- Pero a mí – un brillo extraño surcó sus ojos miel – nada de eso me importa y lo sabes... ¡Por eso estoy a tu lado! Y porque te quiero y te necesito..

- No lo digas...

- P-pero...

- Es que no entiendo, Hermione. No sé porqué te has enamorado de mí. Ya sé que parezco diferente per...

- ¡¿De qué hablas!

Retrocedió casi instintivamente. Harry Potter, el temerario, el valiente, el gran Gryffindor y elegido, retrocedió ante el simple desconcierto de Hermione Granger, una mujercita delgada y a la que llevaba casi una cabeza. Ella apenas pasaba del metro sesenta y sin embargo, retrocedió... leía furia en sus ojos. Leía enojo.

- ¡¡A mi me importa un cuerno que tu seas Harry Potter! Yo no me enamoré de Harry, claro que no, a mí tus acciones heroicas y tus decisiones de héroe trágico me importan tan poco. Honestamente, tu no entiendes nada.

Tu no piensas que es lo justo ver pasar el tiempo juntos 

****Casi sin notarlo ella comenzó a pasearse por la sala, mirándole inquisitivamente. Estaba enfadada. ¿Cómo podía pensar él que ella amaba a Harry Potter? Si lo que menos le importaba a ella era que él fuese el Gran niño-que-vivió. Ella se había enamorado del muchacho al que le gustaba el Quidditch, el que siempre rompía sus anteojos, que sonreía y que enfurecía fácilmente. El joven que tenía una risa demasiado contagiosa y divertida. Que era capaz de partirla por la mitad con una simple mirada, que la hacía sentir ingenua y desbastada.

Al que había visto llorar por un ser querido y al que había rodeado con sus brazos para consolarle. Ella se había enamorado del joven que había buscando su ayuda cuando tenía problemas con alguna chica, que había terminado su relación con Ginny, ¡Pero para protegerla! Incluso se había enamorado del joven que la había apartado todo un año, buscando él por sí mismo todas las respuestas a los enigmas de la existencia de Voldemort y dejándola a ella y a Ron buscándolo a él por toda Inglaterra. Se había enamorado igual.

Pero Harry no lo comprendía. Y eso la enfadaba hasta niveles insospechados. ¿Es que no entendía? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que lo correcto era seguir viendo como el tiempo pasaba y no soltarse jamás de las manos? No perderse...

No me ames que comprendo la mentira que sería 

- Hermione. No. No puede ser – dijo él al fin acabando con el silencio. Pero eso no era lo que ella quería escuchar salir de sus labios – Sería engañarnos. Sería que mañana estaríamos...

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta que me haces daño?

- Lo siento... Hermione, pero te amo tanto que te pido... no me ames...

Si tu amor no merezco, no me ames mas quédate otro día 

La situación se sentía tan extraña que le dolía la cabeza de pensar lo que sucedía. Ella no entendía. Y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo...

- Honestamente Harry... tu no entiendes... pero...- suspiró – al menos quédate conmigo hoy, Potter no me abandones hoy, y tampoco mañana...

Hermione miró hacia otro lado. Y al joven de cabello azabache le temblaron las piernas. Ella le pedía tan poco... y a la vez tanto, que el dolor se hacía inminente en su pecho. ¡Al diablo! Gritaba una voz en su cabeza, una voz que hacía eco en cada rincón de su cuerpo y que le llevó a terminar con la brecha que le separaba de su mejor amiga y rodearla con los brazos para acercarla a él. La podía sentir estremecerse en sus brazos y su respiración en el oído que le cosquilleaba.

Y ella no podía encontrar otro lugar mejor que estar en sus brazos, rodeada de él, llena de él...

Se separaron muy poquito, lo suficiente como para mirarse a los ojos y sentirse totalmente acordes al otro. Harry acarició dedos trémulos la mejilla de su mejor amiga y la vio cerrar su castaño mirar como disfrutando de la caricia. Sintió la piel suave, que se estremecía con cada roce y supo que no había salida a lo que él sentía. Sin embargo, que no le amara por favor...

Se inclinó sobre ella y fue suficiente. Porque sus labios se encontraron, como si hubiesen sido hecho para hacerlo, como si el destino o alguna extraña jugada, si es que no se creía en él, les hubiese conducido a llevar ese momento a cabo. El instante donde todo parecía tener una explicación irracional totalmente válida para ambos. Donde se dejaban llevar por esa conversación tan diferente...

_**No me ames porque estoy perdido, porque cambie el mundo, porque es el destino**_

_**Porque no se puede somos un espejo y tu así serías lo que yo de mí reflejo...**_

- Por favor – murmuró él separándose de su boca y volviéndose a unir en un instante. Era como un dulce al que se estaba volviendo loco. O peor, una droga de la que separarse le provocaría la inminente muerte. Era como tener el paraíso y el infierno entre sus brazos, en sus labios.. – por favor, no me ames – su destino estaba ya marcado, le haría daño, no era justo. No le podía hacer eso a la mujer que se encontraba estremeciéndose contra él.

_**No me ames para estar muriendo dentro de una guerra llena de arrepentimientos**_

_**No me ames para estar en tierra quiero alzar el vuelo...**_

- Harry – suspiró contra su rostro, él se inclinaba más sobre ella, caminando lentamente hasta encontrarse con una pared desnuda que permitió que su mejor amigo recargara un poco más su peso en ella. Se sentía cómoda. Y protegida. Cálida. Podía escuchar su voz tan cerca, podía escuchar su corazón gritando de felicidad – No me ames... No quiero verte arrepentido, no me ames – le suplicó entre besos. Era inevitable. Porque no había hecho nada más correcto en su vida que haber llegado esa noche a verle, siendo conducida por la luna menguante, por las estrellas y esa firme decisión en su pecho a amarlo como nunca una mujer podría hacerlo.

_**Con tu gran amor por el azul del cielo...**_

****Porque ambos sabían que el destino es un camino errante y diferente, y ambos no creían en él. Porque Hermione quería aferrarse a sus brazos y dejarse llevar. Lejos. Al cielo. Y Harry quería llevarla, hacerle conocer al hombre que se abría paso en lo más profundo de su ser y que le hacía ser más que una leyenda, que un nombre.

No había muchas vueltas atrás. No había nada más desesperado, ansioso y correcto que buscar la boca del otro, y encontrarse a sí mismo mirándolo, amándolo. Viendo más allá del simple reflejo.

_**No se que decirte, esa es la verdad.**_

_**Si la gente quiere sabe lastimar**_

- Lo siento – susurró él recargando su frente en ella. La pasión aún hervía en sus ojos verdes, como una llama intensa que hacía brillar los orbes como nunca nadie los había visto. Eran verdes... o quizás otro color. Hermione, que no dejaba de observarle, ya no podía distinguir su color. Mientras, la mano de Harry no dejaba de sostener su cintura y atraerle firmemente hacia su cuerpo. – No sé que sabes tú de todo esto, Hermione – ella no comprendía... – pero sabes... te pueden lastimar. El mundo. Mortífagos. Los que sean. Yo...

_**Tu y yo partiremos, ellos no se mueven.**_

_**Pero en este cielo sola no me dejes**_

Ella abrió los labios sin saber qué decir. Pero le robó a su corazón una última sonrisa para dedicársela a su mejor amigo. Al hombre que amaba. Al que era capaz de hacerle temblar de esa manera en que lo hacía ahora, ahí, con sus brazos protegiéndola.

- A mí... no me importa, Harry – le susurró, muy suave – Tu y yo seremos uno, lejos, lejos de todos... de todos los que quieran hacernos daño. Aún cuando no importe, porque nuestro amor... ¡El amor puede contra todos, Harry! – levantó una de sus manos y le acarició el rebelde cabello – Por favor, Potter, no me dejes...

_**No me dejes, No me dejes**_

No me escuches si te digo no me ames 

Merlín, ¿cómo podía ser capaz? ¿Cómo dejarla...? ¡Es que era impensable! Y él quería que ella no le amara... Y ella quería que él no la amara...

Y otra vez le robó un beso, y otro... y muchos más, mientras esa voz inconfundible en su cabeza le repetía que no había otra cosa mejor, que la necesitaba, que nadie iba a entenderle como ella. Porque no había mujer en el mundo que le hiciera tan feliz y que a la vez, se preocupara tanto por él. Una mujer que le miraba con ojos repletos de amor, que le acaricia con tortura la piel, le llenaba los poros de amor, y la boca de palabras mágicas más poderosas que cualquier maldición imperdonable, más poderosa que la oscuridad.

- Oh, Hermione – gimió él sintiendo las suaves manos acariciando su pecho – Hermione, por favor, no me dejes jamás... No me escuches, no me escuches, preciosa... – le pedía entre caricias. Sentía de a poco como la tela se le hacía incómoda y con agradecimiento, escuchaba la chaquetilla de ella caer al piso.

Y sus manos rodear su cuello... llevándole al cielo...

_**No me dejes, no desarmes**_

_**Mi corazón con ese no me ames**_

- Nunca Harry, nunca he de abandonarte –le aseguró mientras le besaba con fervor. ¿Porqué iba a negarse a compartir toda su existencia con el hombre que más amaba en el mundo? ¿Porqué no pedirle crear un mundo para sólo ellos dos? – pero tampoco tu lo hagas.. No me quiebres Harry... no dejes morir a este corazón – suplicó una vez más.

Sus manos recorrieron el torso de su amigo volviéndose una y otra vez a su cabello rebelde. Siempre había querido enredar sus manos en él, atrayéndole, haciéndole repetir su nombre muy bajito de modo que sólo ella escuchara. Una tortura totalmente exquisita a la que ambos se prestaban sin vacilar porque no existía en ese momento la duda, sólo se tenían ellos dos.

Harry la fue empujando con suavidad por los hombros sin dejar de besarla y se rió entre sus labios cuando ella chocó contra la escalera y se sobresaltó. Hermione sentía todo el cuerpo hirviendo de deseo por su amigo, podía escuchar a su corazón desbocado en su pecho, pidiéndole escapar de esa prisión y esconderse él también entre los brazos de Harry. Sentía vértigo y delicia al subir las escaleras tropezando ligeramente, sin dejar de percibir el calorcito del cuerpo de su amigo junto a ella.

No había algo mejor. Sin duda. No había nada. Ni siquiera volar en una escoba y sentir la libertad que nadie podía darle. Ni siquiera pensar que no había un mañana. Porque al lado de ella todo eso se convertía en una sola verdad, podía repetirse a sí mismo que mañana nada sucedería y que se encontraría entre sus brazos, en su cuarto... al que se apresuraba en llegar. Estaba palpable la posibilidad de repetirse a sí mismo que todo era un maravilloso sueño y que Voldemort algún día se volvería bueno o se cansaría de hacer mal, moriría sólo o adoptaría a Peter como su hijo.

- Harry – gruñó molesta ella entrando al fin a la alcoba del buscador, y quejándose de su repentina risa en medio de un delicioso beso.

Todo era posible si la escuchaba gruñir de esa manera. Si la veía entre sus brazos, contra las sábanas de su cama, bajo su cuerpo, estremeciéndose, haciéndole estremecer...

_**No me ames te lo ruego**_

_**Mi amargura déjame..**_

- no me ames – le susurraba él al oído mordisqueándole el lóbulo y sacándole pequeños y muy suaves quejidos que, sencillamente, extendían su existencia. Le hacían feliz.

Quería rogarle, llorarle por un no me ames. Pidiéndole que le dejara solo, que no le obligara a hacerla sufrir algún día. Apartándola y permitiéndose verla feliz lejos de él. Pero sonriendo. Y sin embargo era egoísta y enamorado, porque sólo la besaba el cuello y la sentía removerse bajo él, mientras poco a poco le quitaba la camiseta ya húmeda.

- Harry...

Escondiendo su rostro en su cuello nunca había pensado en lo delicioso del aroma de Hermione o de lo suave que se oía. Nunca había reparado en su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Porque nunca los había sentido.

Ella le acariciaba el torso desnudo, denotando sus deliciosos músculos que saltaban bajo sus dedos suaves, le susurraba a la oreja su nombre mientras enterraba más y más sus manos en sus alborotaos cabellos. Pronto le besaba el cuello, mordisqueando suavemente.

- Sólo mío... mío... mío...

_**Sabes bien que no puedo, que sin ti...**_

_**Que siempre te amaré..**_

Y quería pedirle. Pedirle que no le amara. Pero no podía. Porque sin él nada tenía un real sentido. Ningún momento era hermoso si él no la miraba con sus intensos ojos verdes y le besaba, como ahora. Nada sería igual. Y nada lo habría sido nunca.

La sentía sobre él, recargando su peso muy suavemente, como procurando no lastimarla. Y de esa manera le besaba los labios, le mordisqueaba, y le quitaba la blusa. Con lentitud. Porque si bien Harry siempre había sido un hombre impaciente en ese momento no tenía la menor prisa, sólo querría arrancarle lo que impedía llegar hasta lo más íntimo de ella. A donde nadie había llegado. Suavemente se deshacía del sujetador y ella quitaba la vista, avergonzada.

- No – susurró en su oído. – No dejes de mirarme, Hermione. ¡Por Merlín!

_**No me ames pues te haré sufrir con este corazón que se llenó de mil inviernos...**_

- Hermione, te haré sufrir... – le susurraba en el oído segundos después recorriendo con sus manos todos su cuerpo, palpando sus pechos firmes y delicadamente perfectos para él, para sus manos, para su boca...

Y ella gemía con descontrol, mientras le terminaba de quitar las prendas. Pues sólo necesitaba sentirlo, así, igual que ella, desnudo en cuerpo y alma, desnudo el corazón y las miradas... No había nada que le hiciese más feliz. Harry admiraba con sus orbes verdes la perfección de su joven amante y ya no importaba su propia inexperiencia en el arte de amar, sólo estaba ella, bajo sus manos, su piel suave y tersa. Su aroma llenando cada rincón de su corazón, rodeándolo de una fuerza sobrehumana, mágica...

_**No me ames para así olvidarte. En tus días tristes quiero que me ames, sólo...**_

- Sólo... ámame Harry... – le pedía buscando su boca, pudiendo sentir como el calor de Harry incrementaba cada vez más y cómo el suyo propio ya no tenía límites, ya no había más nada si él acercaba su cuerpo a ella y le hacía sentir que estaba listo para ella. Y le hacía ver qué provocaba ella en él. Lo real. Sólo lo real y ella quería que le amara. O no... para olvidarlo... – Merlín, te amo tanto...

Harry le rozaba el cuello con la nariz y luego le miraba a los ojos permitiéndole decidir, permitiéndole parar, porque...

_**¡No me ames!**_

Pero la misma Hermione que había visto llegar aquella vez al tren, la que le sonreía suavemente y le compartía los apuntes, la misma que le observaba en cada recuerdo llena de confianza en él; ella se mecía contra él, pidiéndole, rogándole que la llevara al cielo. Que se uniera a ella... Que le hiciera feliz. Que no la amara...

Harry era tan suave con ella, entraba en su interior con delicadeza, temiendo romperla, temiendo despertar en su cama por la noche y totalmente solo o encontrarse de pronto en un campo sosteniendo su varita lleno de heridas. Temiendo que nada fuese real. Pero a la vez, sabiendo que no había nada más real que tenerla bajo él, que recorrer con sus manos las mejillas sonrosadas de su amiga y besarle como si la vida se le escapase de las manos.

De alguna forma, así era...

Sin embargo continuó con su ritmo, continuó con sus besos, sus caricias, haciéndole decir su nombre y repetir que le amase.

Tu y yo volaremos, uno con el otro y seguiremos siempre juntos 

- te amo, te amo – le susurraba Harry al oído, gimiendo con cada embestida. Sabiéndola suya. Totalmente suya y todos sus temores se disipaban al verla sonreír entre cada beso que le daba, temiendo su sufrimiento. – siempre estaremos juntos, princesa, lo prometo... siempre juntos...

_**Este amor es como el sol que sale, tras de la tormenta...**_

- ¡Potter, por merlín, ya no me digas cosas al oído! –le regañaba la ex prefecta escondiendo su rostro en el hueco que hacía el cuelo y el hombro de su mejor amigo. Harry... su Harry... Y su amor, eso era todo lo suficiente, no había otra cosa realmente importante en su corazón. El mismo que latía sin cesar.

_**Como dos cometas en la misma estela...**_

Y esa sensación los invadió a ambos, les recorrió el cuerpo, les llevó hasta tocar el mismo cielo con las manos mientras se besaban y se sabían eternamente juntos, porque habían nacido y crecido para ello, sin saber que realmente eso era lo correcto. Pero ahora era diferente, pues lo sabían. Ni un mejor lugar en el mundo, ni un mejor sabor, ni una mejor sensación que esa que recorría sus cuerpos llegando a la cima de todas las caricias, y sin embargo, no al final...

_**No me ames...**_

- Hermione...

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- Sí...

- Yo sé...

- Y aún así...

- No importa – le susurraba al oído besándole, sintiendo como su mejor amigo la rodeaba con los brazos y le hacía recostarse en su pecho. Merlín... Seguramente alguien le deseaba felicidad en el mundo para permitirle sentir la calidez del torso de su amigo, y sus brazos rodeándole, mientras le cubría con una finísima sábana y le hablaba muy bajito. Se besaron muchísimas veces más, felices, cansados, enamorados...

- ¿No importa?

- Harry...

_**No, no me ames...**_

- no me ames, Harry...

_**No me ames...**_

- No me ames, Hermione...

- Sin embargo – dijeron juntos – ámame toda la vida...

Fin 

_**¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿qué ha sido todo eso? Espero que les haya gustado... ha sido una de las cosas más raras y abruptas que ha salido de mi mente en todo este tiempo. Estaba yo viendo un video, mas bien, el video de la canción No me ames, con Jennifer Lopez y Gracias a las chicas del foro pude descubrir que el cantante es Marc Anthony. Podría decir recordar.. pero voy a darles todo el crédito a ellas. Jajaja. Marc es el actual esposo de Jennifer, ¿no hacen una pareja hermosa? **_

_**Pero definitivamente esta canción me fascina y espero que a ustedes también. Ahora los dejo, y espero sus reviews con muchas ansias.**_

_**¡¡Besos!**_

_**Cada día más loca, no hagan caso...**_

"_**Cuando se extinga el sol búscame allá al final del camino aún entonces te seguiré amando y seré totalmente tuya..."**_


End file.
